Leftovers
by PeaceAndVodka
Summary: After one or two many bottles of wine, Riff Raff and Magenta decide to poke a little fun at their master.


**AN: I was in a giddy mood, and I was just musing when I came up with the idea for this fic. I wrote this very quickly so excuse me if my writing isn't at its absoloute best. There's no need to take this fic seriously, just enjoy it :) **

Frank was hosting his annual Transylvanian convention at the castle. It was the one night a year that he would invite the most prestigious professors and scientists from his home planet and show off work that was not really completely his, but the wonderful creations of his handyman. This, understandably, annoyed Riff Raff immensely. As if he wasn't being unfair enough already, Frank would force Riff Raff and his sister to run around after the prince and his guests all evening, answering to every beck and call.

However, one redeeming part of this night was that after his guests were pleasantly drunk and had retired for the evening, Frank would allow his servants to finish off any leftover wine from the evening. And, since Frank always ordered far too many cases that not even the party animals of Transylvania could consume entirely in one night, there was always plenty of it.

So that night, after showing the guests to their appointed rooms and watching Frank lure a person of his choosing in to his own bedroom, Frank and Magenta returned quietly back in to the ballroom. The place was a distastorous mess, but now was not the time to clean it. Ignoring the fact that the consequences of her actions would result in Magenta clearing up in the morning with a steaming hangover, the siblings tracked down the rest of the wine and quickly began to drink.

After a whole case had speedily disappeared, the siblings found themselves a more than a little tipsy. Magenta, tired from standing up all evening, dropped down on to the floor. She lay back and stared at the ceiling, laughing gently at nothing at all, all senses lost. Riff Raff grinned at her, and was about to lie beside her on the ground when he spotted Frank's throne.

Grinning wickedly, he dropped the half empty bottle of wine in his hand to the floor with a crash and walked over to it. He ran his hands over the silver painted wood - of which Frank liked to pretend was real silver - and stroked the black velvet seat. Magenta, coming down from her small moment of amusement, sat up on her elbows and stared at her brother with a puzzled expression.

"Riff, what're you doing?" She slurred.

"Don't call me Riff," Riff Raff instructed, sitting down on the throne and swinging his legs over the elaborately decorated arms, "From now on I shall be known as Prince Frank-N-Furter, the most handsome, clever, and amazing prince there ever was!" He announced, inheriting a thick British accent.

Magenta tittered a little, and stood up unsteadily. She popped open a fresh bottle of wine and walked over to Riff Raff. Raising the bottle she said, "All the hail the prince!" before taking a few large gulps and passing the bottle over to Riff Raff, who gave her a look of disgust.

"How dare you offer me wine that has touched unworthy lips! I will drink from nothing more than bottles made from gold and encrusted with diamonds!" He cried in mock outrage.

"Forgive me, master! How could I ever be so stupid? Oh how I wish I was as smart as you!" Magenta gasped, playing along.

"You are not the only one who lusts over me! Did you know I can fuck anybody I desire by just _smiling_ at them?" Riff Raff said.

Magenta, with wide eyes and serious nod, replied, "I don't doubt for a second that you can. You are simply a stud muffin."

Riff Raff smirked at his sisters use of words, but tried to remain with a straight face. "Anyway, back to my wonderful mind. Have you noticed all of the superb creations in my lab?" He enquired.

"I have indeed," Magenta said, settling herself down on the arm of the throne and taking a few more sips of her wine. She rested her feet gently in Riff Raff's lap.

"I am going to conquer the world with them, and the sun will shine even brighter from my cute little tush," Riff Raff declared.

Magenta, unable to control herself any longer, tossed her head back to cackle hysterically in laughter. Riff Raff wrapped an arm firmly around her waist to stop her from falling, and took the bottle from Magenta's hands as the wine sloshed over her uniform. Magenta sighed and wiped her eyes.

"I thought my lips were unworthy?" She said, raising an eyebrow at Riff Raff who was knocking back the wine like there was no tomorrow.

"My darling, you could never be unworthy," Riff Raff said. He flung the bottle carelessly on to the floor.

Magenta leaned in and clutched Riff Raff's face with her hands, planting a kiss on his lips.

"And what has come over my beautiful domestic?" Riff Raff muttered against her lips.

"Shut up, master," Magenta mumbled, "And put that British accent back on."


End file.
